


if eyes could speak

by orphan_account



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rookie tells jet pack guy how he really feels about him.





	if eyes could speak

**Author's Note:**

> edit 4/26/18: this fic is old and i no longer take interest in jetkie anymore but im still keeping it up for the people who like it/wanna read it

It was after a mission in the EPF, and Jet Pack Guy and Rookie were waddling back from it. 

"Man! That mission was hard work, wasn't it? I'm pretty burnt out..." said Rookie to Guy.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm worn out myself, too..." Guy said with a sigh.

They both waddled in silence for a few seconds until Rookie got an idea. 

"Hey, um, Jet Pack Guy?"

"What is it?"

"If it isn't too much to ask... how about we go back to your place for tea? I think it would relax both of us," the green penguin suggested.

"I don't mind. That's actually a good idea, Rookie. Sensei does say that tea calms the mind."

"Correct," replied Rookie.

For the longest time, Rookie has had a huge crush on Jet Pack Guy. They have been best friends for quite a long time now, but it wasn't long until Rookie realized he was in love. At first, Rookie was shocked to realize he got a crush on Guy. He had never felt this way about any penguin before, he never really even thought about love in the first place. He wasn't sure if the crush was just temporary or not, but eventually, the small crush turned into a deep love for Jet Pack Guy... Rookie had thought about confessing a few times, but didn't have the courage to do so, or the timing wasn't right, but now... now is the perfect time. Rookie was ready to confess to Guy. 

"I'll give you a ride. Hold on tight so you don't fall, ok?"

"O-Ok.." Rookie stuttered. Was Guy always this nice and caring? Usually, he was almost always stern and serious, but there was caring in what he said...

JPG took Rookie under his flippers and lifted off the ground with his jet pack. Rookie almost jumped at the contact and made a noise from pleasure. He felt like he could just melt in his flippers, right there, right now, but instead, he just held on tightly to Guy's grip, a bit tighter than usual.

As they flew to Guy's place, it was already sunset. It was very beautiful. The sky was a vibrant orange color mixed with beautiful shades of yellow, red, and hints of blue and purple. The light radiating from the sun enveloped them in warmth, and Rookie was so happy to share this moment with JPG.

After a few minutes of flying through the air, they arrived at JPG's igloo.

"We're here. I don't have anything too exciting."

Like Jet Pack Guy said, his igloo didn't have much. It was pretty standard and plain, only having necessities such as a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. They both waddled into the living room.

"Hey, Jet Pack Guy? I'll make the tea for us, so you can sit down and take a break," Rookie looked at JPG and said.

"Oh? You don't have to do that, Rookie, but thank you. That's very kind of you," said Jet Pack Guy, giving a slight smile.

Rookie looked at him and blushed, looking away for a bit.

"It's no problem, Jet Pack Guy.. I'll be willing to help you anytime," Rookie said smiling.

JPG waddled over to the couch and sat down, resting his flippers on his belly as he waited for his tea.

Rookie held the two cups of tea in his hands and sat down on the couch, handing one cup of tea to Guy.

"Be careful, Jet Pack Guy, it's hot," he warned JPG.

"Thanks."

Guy took a sip of his tea and swallowed it, feeling the warmth run down his throat.

"Mm... It's very good."

"Really? Thank you..." 

Rookie took a sip of tea, too. 'It is pretty warm,' he thought.

There was a moment of silence in the room for almost a minute. Both of the agents took small sips of their tea and didn't exchange words. It was overwhelmingly awkward, and Rookie felt nervous being so close to Guy.

"Hey, Rookie?"

Rookie nearly jumped at the sudden break of silence. 

"Y-yeah?"

"I've noticed you've been acting a bit... awkward, lately. Is something bothering you? You seem to be more fidgety and a bit nervous around me, and you seem to stutter over your words sometimes. Are you okay?" Guy asked, concerned.

Rookie looked away and blushed. There was something bothering him. He was so madly in love that it had been affecting him, and he never knew when the time was right to tell him, but now... Now is the perfect time. Rookie was gonna confess his feelings.

"Um... yeah, there has been something bothering me..." he said in a soft tone, placing his cup of tea on the coffee table. He put his flippers in his lap, unable to look at Jet Pack Guy.

"Oh? If you want to, you can talk to me about it. I might not be able to help, but I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

Rookie sighed and looked at Jet Pack Guy.

"Can you.. take off your sunglasses for just a little bit?" he asked. JPG was a little confused, be he took off his sunglasses and set them on the coffee table.

Rookie looked at his face... and oh my god. He was so entranced by JPG's face, especially his eyes. He had seen Guy take off his sunglasses a few times, but it wasn't common. 'JPG is so... beautiful,' he thought.

Rookie took off his sunglasses and placed them on the coffee table, just like Guy did. He turned to face Jet Pack Guy, and said,

"Um... Jet Pack Guy- No... Guy, um... You know how we've been best friends for a long time, right?"

First names? Guy was a little shocked to hear Rookie call him just his name. He had always heard him call him Jet Pack Guy, but now, he just called him Guy. 'Is... is Rookie doing what I think he's doing?" JPG's heartbeat started to pick up.

"Yes, what about it?"

Rookie swallowed what felt like a rock in his throat. He was so nervous to finally tell Guy how he felt. He wanted his confession to move Jet Pack Guy, but...

"Well... I, um... I... I think you're a really cool guy! A-And you're super nice to me! E-Even if I do, uh, make mistakes a lot, you've m-managed to put up with me! All this time! And, I um... uh... I love you, Guy. I love you so much that words can't even express how much love and passion I feel for you... I wanna be more than just best friends, I... I wanna be your boyfriend..." 

Jet Pack Guy gasped and his mouth hung open slightly. His heart was beating fast, and he put his flipper over his chest. 

"Rookie, I..."

A sudden wave of nervousness ran over Rookie. He was so scared of being rejected, and he was anxiously awaiting Guy's reply. The few seconds JPG didn't reply felt like the longest seconds of Rookie's life.

"I... I never thought I would say this, but... I love you too, Rookie," said Guy, looking away, blushing a little bit.

Rookie gasped, his mouth just hanging open. A red blush ran over his cheeks. He was just... shocked. He didn't expect this answer from Guy.

"You... You really mean it? You actually love me, Guy?" 

"Well- that's... that's one way to put it." A sudden wave of dread came over Guy. "Rookie, I... I do love you but- the thing is... I don't know if you'd actually want to be with me. I don't even know if I would be a good boyfriend. I could... never understand relationships. My emotions are lacking. I guess you could say I'm... broken, in a way." 

"Guy..."

Rookie took hold of his flipper and squeezed it tight. He looked up and stared deep into his eyes.

"Even if you may think you wouldn't be a good boyfriend... that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. You know me, I'm just some clumsy and silly comic-relief side character. I've never even had a crush on anyone before. But... even so, I still wanna be your boyfriend. You're... you're my world, dude. I know I won't regret this, so... let's just try," the green penguin said. His voice was getting softer by the minute.

"Rookie..."

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you want to be with someone like me?"

"Of course, Guy..." 

He looked deep into his eyes. Guy took hold of Rookie's flipper and put his own flipper on Rookie's back. Rookie was surpised at this action, but... he knew where this was going. He moved closer to Guy's face and their beaks locked together, closing his eyes and forgetting about everything around him. Jet Pack Guy's eyes opened wide. He didn't expect Rookie to make a move so quickly, but it wasn't something he didn't want. He quickly accepted the kiss and closed his eyes, only focusing on this moment.

After a good amount of time, they both pulled back from the kiss, looking each other deep in the eyes.

"That was... my first kiss..." Guy said, putting his flipper over his beak.

"M-Me too... My first kiss was with you... I... I still can't believe this... C-Can you kiss me again? Sorry, it's just kind of hard to comprehend I actually kissed you..."

"Of course, Rookie," said Jet Pack Guy. 'He's so unbelievably cute," he thought to himself.

They both kissed eachother once more, pulling back and looking into each other's eyes. Rookie's cheeks were tinted with a red blush, and Guy's cheeks had a slight pink tint to them, too.

Rookie looked away in shyness; the kisses brought a new feeling he had never felt before. He rested his body against the couch, gently squeezing Jet Pack Guy's flipper tightly.

Guy sat back on the couch too, blushing because of Rookie holding his flipper. There was nothing but awkward silence in the room for a bit, and the green penguin swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Guy?"

"Yes?"

"Well, um, since we're... boyfriends, now, do you think we could... have our first date soon?"

He looked at his new boyfriend and gave a heartfelt smile.

"Of course, my love."


End file.
